Cooter Menkins
Cooter Menkins is a character on Glee who first appeared in the episode The First Time. Employed as a football recruiter, Cooter comes to Lima in hopes of finding new talent for the Ohio State Buckeyes football team. He was married to Shannon Beiste, however, after they had eloped, it was revealed that their relationship became abusive. As a result, Shannon decided to leave Cooter in the episode Props, after already giving him a second chance in the episode Choke. He has not been seen since. He is portrayed by Eric Bruskotter. Biography S3= The First Time Whilst at William McKinley High School, he begins to develop feelings for the team's football coach, Shannon Beiste, who shyly reciprocates these feelings. When Coach Beiste reveals to Artie that she is indeed attracted to Cooter, Artie manages to convince him to ask her out on a formal date. When Cooter does so, Beiste is reluctant to accept that Cooter could ever possibly have feelings for her, but he manages to convince her his feelings are real. Later, Cooter is seen seated beside Beiste at the school's production of West Side Story I Kissed a Girl Sue begins to date Cooter due to Shannon never showing him her true feelings and Sue needing a booty call to cover up rumours that she is lesbian. Shannon becomes heartbroken and sings Jolene directed at Sue, about Cooter. She tells him and Sue that she plans to win him back. Yes/No It is revealed that Shannon confessed her love for Cooter while at Taco Bell on Christmas Eve. The two then eloped and are now married. Sue realizes that she has been bested by the Beiste. Choke Beiste comes to school with a bruise on her eye and she reveals later that it was Cooter who hit her after a few drinks. He was shown a few times in the episode, as Beiste struggles with their relationship. Beiste moves to her sisters' for a while but at the end of the episode, she goes back to Cooter, giving him a second chance. Props After Santana, Brittany and Mercedes find out that Beiste is still living with him, they confront her and ask her why she hasn't left Cooter. Beiste says that she forgave him but will leave him if he lays another hand on her. The girls try further to make her leave him, though. After Beiste stops Puck from threatening Rick Nelson with a knife, she comes home to see Cooter. He has bought Hawaiian pizza, his wife's favorite. He explains how sorry he still is about hitting his wife, and swears to never do it again. He tries to make excuses, such as being stressed at work and being angry about a scout from Michigan taking some talented football players. Beiste doesn't give in this time. She explains that she is too hurt and that she is going to leave him. Cooter tries to make her stay by asking her who will love her the way he has, but it doesn't stop Beiste. She takes off her ring and leaves him and the house for good. |-| S4= The Role You Were Born to Play Cooter was mentioned by Beiste telling Will and Emma that their relationship was more sour than Brian Earl Lacquer's compression shorts. Gallery Cooter.jpg CM.png coot1.jpg coot2.jpg coot3.jpg coot4.jpg coot5.jpg coot6.jpg coot7.jpg coot8.jpg coot9.jpg coot10.jpg COOT1.gif COOT2.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters